


Girl in the Glasses

by snugasabugclub



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: Just a musing I thought of about Mary and Fred Andrews relationship, how it started.





	Girl in the Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. I have a learning disability and I write a lot because I'm board at work and one of my friends thought it would be a good idea to post some stuff. Have fun, enjoy. Also I am new to fandom. I do not intend to offend anyone's shipping preferences. This is all in good fun. Please let me know if you did or didn't like it.

No one ever notices the girl with the glasses. She wasn't as pretty at Hermione, not as blonde and perfect as Alice, and definitely not as popular as Penelope. But one of the perks of being invisible was that she saw everything and knew everything. Alice crying in the bathroom before Vixen practice. Her and FP’s longing looks to each other in the hallway. She knew everyone’s secrets. The fact that Penelope had switched ballots so that she would be the captain of the Cheer leading squad over Hermione. That Hermione might of had more to do with Penelope's accident that broke her leg and took her out of the season than let on. The truths behind all of their lies.

Dressed in her flannel and shorts, Mary opened her locker. Pulling out her math book. “My, my Mary, going for the militant lesbian look aren't we” Hermione said smirking in her mini skirt and cashmere sweater. Her possy of cheerleaders and so behind her. 

Mary rolled her eyes. Not acknowledging her. God she couldn't wait to get out of this town. And away from all of these people.

“Hermione wait up” Fred Andrews voice rang down the hall. Turning her head out of the corner of her eyes Mary admired him. He had his letterman jacket in hand. He must of just gotten out of gym class because he seemed to sweating a little. His black Megadeth shirt showed his arm muscles. More than she would like to admit Mary found herself admiring the Auburn haired quarterback. 

Hermione seemed less than pleased to see him. They were talking but they started arguing about something. “Guess Fred’s free for the dance tomorrow night” 

Mary turned her head. There was FB leaning against the locker casually. Sly smirk on his face. “Where’s the leather jacket” she asked. Her and FP were not friends but they were always cool with one another. 

Looking a little surprised Mary zipped up her bag. “I tutor a few kids on the south side, by that bar, I’ve seen you around.” she said it simply, careful to not sound accusatory. 

FP’s body stiffened. “I don't want word getting out around here.” His facial expression showed his concern for his Riverdale High reputation. For a second Mary thought about how he did it, straddling two worlds. 

“Your secrets safe with me FP.” she put her bag over her shoulder. “I’m just trying to survive this place” she shrugged her shoulders. FP was not her enemy. 

FP laughed a little, “aren't we all” 

“FP” Fred came over. Mary suddenly felt an urge to run away. Instead she backed up slowly. FP’s eyebrows raised, his eyes amused as he made the connection in his head between the sudden presence of his best friend and the redheaded girls blush. “Hey Fred, Hermione turned you down for the dance, Mary here’s free”  
Mary shot FP a look indicating that she was less than amused.  
Fred looked confused, “oh Hi, sorry I didn't notice you there”  
“No one does... bye” Mary closed her eyes, reaching new heights of self criticism. She felt like she could hear Daria’s voice in her head. 

...

Later that day she made her way to the music room. It was empty. The library was great but she hated studying in silence. Taking out her PJ Harvey album Is This Desire? Settling the CD in the music player, pressing play. 

Her dream was to become a lawyer. It was her secret but she always wanted to be like Miranda on Sex and the City. A lawyer, a lover and not living in Riverdale. To do that she needed to get into college. Math was her least favorite subject but she needed the grades. And If PJ Harvey could get her through A.P. Calculus she would get through it. 

Three songs in, she heard a door open. There was Fred Andrews in his letterman jacket a guitar case in one hand the other holding his backpack over his shoulder. His face surprised to see someone in here.  
“Oh Sorry” He looked at Mary for a long time. “I thought the music room was free”  
Hoping her ginger skin did not betray her by turning a robster color red she quickly gathered her stuff. “Oh um it is, ah sorry I didn't think people ever came in here” She was about to make a run for it.  
“No don’t go” Fred put down his guitar.  
Mary looked at him, the young man she day dreamed about splitting a milkshake at Pops with was actually talking to her. She looked at his guitar grasping at anything to talk about. “Practicing for the dance”  
Fred looked from his guitar to Mary, “oh this, yeah. Have to say I’m not as good at it as I wish I was.”  
“Practice makes perfect” she held up her math book, “same here.” she smiled awkwardly. Inside she felt like her intestines were being twisted.  
Fred laughed, “my favorite class is gym glass”  
“I hate gym” Mary groaned a little. Of course it was. She thought her herself.  
“Why” Fred was genuinely curious.  
Taken a little aback Mary put up her hands, “the girls locker room isn't exactly a friendly place”  
“Someone messing with you” Fred sat down on a stool.  
Surprised by his interest Mary started passing, “It's just High School. Way I look at it a couple more months and I will be off at college. You applying anywhere”  
Fred smiled sheepishly. “I am planning on going ot New York, play a couple of gigs. Get famous” he laughed a little.  
Mary saw the doubt in his eyes. “You won't know till you try. Besides that’s brave, to take a risk like that”  
Smiling at her Fred asked, “what do you want to go to college for”  
Shifting a little uncomfortable that the conversation was back to her she said, “I want to be a lawyer.”  
“A lawyer wow”  
“Wow what” she looked concerned.  
Fred tried to recover “Its so adult, everyone I talk to wants to be a musician, play in the NFL. Be a model, most people in this town just want to take over the family business”  
“Do you want to take over the family business”  
Fred shrugged his shoulders “I don't know, I know it, in and out like the back of my hand but I think that's just it, it's comfortable. While I’m young isn't this the time to screw up, take chances”  
Mary smiled, “you're wiser than you know Fred Andrews”

...

Fred often thought about that conversation with Mary. It was that night at the homecoming dance that Hermione officially broke up with him. She said she started seeing another guy. That summer he and FP went on a road trip to New York City. FP dropped him off. He couldn't even get a single gig, he wiped down a lot of bars, cleaned a lot of bathrooms, saw a lot of other bands playing. After six months he finally gave in and moved back home. Dad hooked him up with a job. He had his truck and all was well. He failed, and failed, and he failed but now he wasn't feeling like much of a failor. But something was missing. 

He walked into Pop’s. FP had to cancel on him last minute so it was just him tonight and he didn't feel like cooking. Didn't feel like having a beer alone so where else was there to go but the one place everyone in town went for the best onion rings in the world. 

Pop waved at him, “usual” he said.  
Fred waved, “Tonight I think I will try the special”  
Pops smiled. He was always delighted when anyone ordered the special. Problem with making the best burger in town is that its all anyone ever ordered.  
Settling into a booth. He heard the bell ring. Looking up he saw a redheaded woman walk in. He thought is that Mary.  
“Mary” Pops confirmed, “Haven't seen you around in a long time” Pop leaned against the counter.  
She beamed at Pop, “I’m back from my first year of Law School”  
“Lawyer” Pops said impressed, “Well tell you what, I know that must cost a pretty penny. I’ll throw in a Chocolate Milkshake on the house”  
“I got it” Fred interrupted.  
Mary turned around to see her high school crush standing before her. No letterman jacket. No teenage mystic just a man wearing jeans, a grey T-shirt and heavy flannel with the sleeves rolled up. “Fred Andrews” she said surprised. He still looked good. Real good.  
“Mary, it's good to see you”  
Pop’s backed off, smile on his face. He had always been rooting for those two. He liked Hermione but he had a special place in his heart for Mary. 

Fred beckoned her to join him in his booth. They talked for a long time that night. He told her about his failings in the big apple. She told him about College, how it wasn't all it's cracked up to be. How law school was going. Their hopes and dreams. He visited her at law school. They officially started dating her last year there. They were married a year later and soon after they had Archie, than three miscarriages. Finally they stopped trying to give Archie the sibling he wanted. Life went on. Till their life they built together started drifting apart. One day the girl in the glasses finally left Riverdale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
